fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Pit
The Snake Pit, was Apophis' lair, where he kept the Serpent Ring while not using it, and concocted his plans. The Snake Pit is located in the far south of Fiore, deep in the forest. Description Outside The Snake Pit visible part appears as a large green spire resembling a four-headed snake. The coils serve as stairs to the top of the spire, where the the entrance to the Pit is. From the snake's mouths, Apophis can project the Serpent Ring's power into the world over a limited distant. Inside The majority of it is underground. Inside, there are multiple bright red snake statues with glowing green eyes and mouthes. Hanging from the ceiling are three snake heads, witih the middle one having venom, actually Apophis' venom, falling out of it. The Serpent Ring hovers at the top of the pedestal in the center. The Snake Pit is directly connected with the Serpent Ring, having been built through its power. As a result, it protects the ring no matter who it is present. Only Apophis is capable of approaching it. Magic Apophis built the Snake Pit as a place he could dwell in secret, and a place he could hide the Serpent Ring. The role of the Pit, is to protect the ring, and Apophis if need be. The Pit seems to possess a will of its own, and is capable of recognizing a friend from an enemy. The snake statues within it are not just for show. They can be brought to life with the power of the Serpent Ring, and be used to defend the structure if need be. They are capable of spitting the same kind of venom as Apophis. The tower over the Pit is capable of projecting the Serpent Ring's power of a certain area as well. While it is not enough for Apophis to engage in his plans, it is enough for him to transform potential intruders. History Apophis built the Snake Pit before throwing in with Demon Scar, to serve as his dwelling, and a place the Serpent Ring would be safe. Using the Serpent Ring, he corrupted the land itself, carving an area into the form of snakes. He then built a large tower to serve as an enterance and exit. After leaving Demon Scar, Apophis returned to the Snake Pit, where he moved forward with his plans. Plot Hour of the Serpent Arc After defeating Demon Scar, and consuming them, Apophis returned to the Snake Pit, where he pushed forward with his Hour of the Serpent plan. Using it is as his base, he released multiple monstrous snakes upon the world, drawing powerful mages to his lair. When an alliance of guilds arrived, Apophis drew them into the pit, where he trapped, and transformed them. Concentrating all that power, Apophis finally got the strength he needed to procede with his goal, and he moved to Crocus. After the Serpent Ring was destroyed, the Snake Pit, being connected to it, also fell apart. Category:Doragon3